happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
No Time Like the Present/Gallery
Images from the episode No Time Like the Present. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E23 The House.png|Handy's and The Mole's house. S3E23 NTP1.png|Handy's flat. S3E23 NTP2.png|Magic's about to happen! S3E23 NTP3.png|Who is that? Santa? S3E23 NTP4.png|It's Lumpy! S3E23 The Present.png|Did Santa lose some weight or something? S3E23 1.png|Santa Lumpy. S3E23 NTP5.png|Suddenly the door opens. S3E23 2.png|How did the house owner decorate this tree when he has no hands? S3E23 Handy.png|Handy waking up. S3E23 3.png|A rare happy Handy. S3E23 Happy Handy.png|Walking to the tree. S3E23 NTP7.png|Lumpy looks at Handy. S3E23 Upsidedownsanta.png|He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He secretly watches your every move. S3E23 NTP8.png|"Now it's The Mole's turn!" S3E23 Wow, it's a present.png|"A present!" S3E23 4.png|Can't reach. Take a step closer, Handy. S3E23 5.png|Seriously, you're not stuck to the floor yet. S3E23 Bitedapresent.png|I doubt that gift is edible. S3E23 NTP9.png|Handy tries to open his present. S3E23 NTP10.png|Something's going to happen. S3E23 Present.png|Well that didn't help. S3E23 Sad Handy.png|"I'm exhausted from pulling on this ribbon." S3E23 NTP11.png|"Is there another way to do it?" S3E23 NTP12.png|Isn't it dangerous to use a knife without hands? S3E23 6.png|When in doubt, use a sharp object. S3E23 Wtf 016.png|Slowly and carefully. S3E23 NTP13.png|"No, my knife!" S3E23 NTP14.png|Handy's injury. S3E23 7.png|Didn't see that coming. S3E23 8.png|Sharp objects are usually so safe here. S3E23 NTP15.png|And this is all because of that present. S3E23 Iseeasaw.png|Handy just saw something. S3E23 Sawinbox.png|That saw may be his only solution. S3E23 Toolbox.png|But who's he kidding? He won't be able to reach it. S3E23 Lowerlevel.png|Meanwhile on the lower floor... S3E23 NTP16.png|Present for The Mole. S3E23 9.png|The only way Santa can be in the same room as someone. S3E23 10.png|Take a second to appreciate The Mole's tree. Because your cover has been blown! S3E23 11.png|The Mole "watches" TV. S3E23 NTP17.png|"Hey!" S3E23 12.png|If he wasn't blind and hadn't seen him yet, he certainly would now. S3E23 Aha.png|"I'm lucky, because he's actually blind!" S3E23 14.png|Those were for him, right? S3E23 NTP18.png|The fan. S3E23 Saw.png|How? S3E23 Footfan.png|I'm surprised that saw didn't kill anyone, considering that this is Happy Tree Friends. S3E23 NTP19.png|"Why, why me?" S3E23 Wtf 026.png|That was a mistake. S3E23 Wtf 027.png|Why you should never use a saw to open a present. S3E23 NTP20.png|"This is delicious!" S3E23 Lumpy's death.png|Lumpy, like Toothy and Cuddles, isn't a fan of fans. Death: Lumpy S3E23 Wtf 028.png|I remember not that long ago, someone got sliced up by a fan. S3E23 NTP21.png|Lumpy's remains. S3E23 NTP22.png|One of Lumpy's remains broke The Mole's window. S3E23 NTP23.png|Lumpy's new album, called "Lumpy's Awesome Screams"! S3E23 17.png|"Do I hear something?" This is proof that The Mole isn't deaf. S3E23 NTP24.png|The Mole goes to check what it is. S3E23 NTP25.png|"I'll open this thing even if it kills me!" S3E23 18.png|Handy during death. S3E23 Handysqueeze.png|If Handy were an octopus, this would be natural... S3E23 NTP26.png|The present is about to open. S3E23 NTP27.png|Yes, he did it! S3E23 Handysausage.png|Poor Handy. Death: Handy S3E23 Wtf 031.png|What you would look like if you were forced through a small hole. S3E23 NTP28.png|"Let's choose another one." S3E23 NTP29.png|"Yeah, much better!" S3E23 19.png|The Mole is cold. S3E23 20.png|Handy-log. S3E23 21.png|"Much better." S3E23 22.png|Not sure where he's going. S3E23 Lumpyslice.png|Watch your step. There's Lumpy all over the place. S3E23 23.png|The Mole dying, a rare sight. S3E23 NTP30.png|The Mole loses his head. Death: The Mole S3E23 Wtf 033.png|The s-Mole-man. (Truffles can be seen in the background.) S3E23 NTP31.png|What was it? S3E23 Ending.png|I hope Handy doesn't get offended when he sees these. Christmas-styled Credits S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 1.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 2.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 3.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 4.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 5.png S3E23 Christmas-styled credits 6.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries